


Le Ruban Rouge

by Dienael



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienael/pseuds/Dienael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À l'heure où grondent les canons, à celle où le sang rougit les pavés, chacun doit savoir pour quoi il se bat. Chacun doit faire son choix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Ruban Rouge

**Author's Note:**

> Mes souvenirs du livre datant un peu il est possible que j'ai fait des erreurs ou des constresens et je m'en excuse, vraiment. L'idée m'est venue en écoutant King and Lionheart d'Of Monster and Men donc si vous avez l'occasion, n'hésitez pas.
> 
> Là dessus je vous laisse avec nos protagonistes, j'espère que vous passerez une agréable lecture.

« Et voilà le grand, le merveilleux, le fantastique, que dis-je, l’inespéré Apollon » salue une voix ironique et amère lorsqu’il pousse la porte.

Il n’a pas besoin de tourner les yeux pour savoir qui l’observe, pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître l’odeur lourde du mauvais alcool qui embaume la pièce. Il sent plus qu’il n’entend l’homme le contourner, les effluves titubantes de son ivrognerie s’enrouler autour de lui. Le dos droit, les poings serrés, il ferme les yeux. Il y a des combats qu’il n’a pas le temps de mener. Celui-là en fait parti.

Il a un geste agacé qui chasse le soiffard. Un temps seulement, cependant, puisqu’il sent son odeur toute proche, puisque c’est son visage qui se retrouve subitement près du sien. Il n’a pas le temps pour ses histoires, pas le temps pour son impiété, pas le temps pour son manque d’engagement. Il tourne la tête pour changer de direction, pour s’épargner un mot trop brusque, une dispute sans fondement. La voix de Grantaire le cloue au sol.

« Tu as de la poudre plein les yeux, Apollon. »

Le ton est presque tendre alors que les mots sont durs. Il lui fait face, serre les dents, plisse les yeux. Sèchement, il le repousse, sans brusquerie pour autant. Un homme est un homme et il a besoin de tout un chacun. Convaincu ou non.

« Ne vas pas par là, R » souffle-t-il, un semblant de menace dans la voix, la révolte au creux de l’iris.

« Je vais où le vent me porte » réplique l’autre, sans s’écarter, le regard brusquement dur, la brume de l’indécision envolée du fond de ses yeux. « Sais-tu pour qui ils meurent, là-bas, dehors ? Sais-tu pour qui ils élèvent des barricades, pour qui ils attendent, pour qui ils affrontent la peur ? Sais-tu en qui ils croient, Enjolras, vers qui leur ferveur se porte ? »

La question est facile, son sourire brillant, et Grantaire reconnaît dans son visage toute la fierté de l’enfant qui pense détenir la bonne réponse. Mais Grantaire ne croit en rien et surtout pas en la Révolution et lorsque le mot Patrie franchit les lèvres d’Enjolras, son rire est cru et cruel, il ravage tout sur son passage, dévaste, fait naitre la colère. Et les muscles de l’homme qui lui fait face se tendent et la Révolte ne gronde plus que dehors, elle gronde en eux, entre eux, dans les recoins sombres du Café Musain. Sans qu’il ait le temps de frapper, le rire se meurt, la réponse tonne.

« Ils meurent pour toi, Apollon, toi et tes beaux discours, toi et la passion que tu as chevillé au corps. Mais moi… » Son rire est grave et tremblant et pour la première fois depuis le début Enjolras discerne la peur, la peur profonde et insidieuse, la peur qui habite au fond de Grantaire. « Moi, je ne crois pas en tout cela. »

Enjolras sent le rire remonter du fond de son ventre, un rire impuissant et dévastateur. Evidemment qu’R n’y croit pas, il n’a jamais cru en rien. Mais que dire des autres dehors, de ces enfants qu’il avait été chercher, des slogans qu’ils avaient scandé ? Il s’apprête à répliquer, à lui hurler qu’il se trompe, à le secouer tellement fort, comme bien des fois avant, pour faire sortir de sa tête pleine d’alcool le cerveau macéré qui donne lieu à de si horribles idées. Mais il ne fait rien, mais le regard de Grantaire est terrible de résignation comme de compassion.

« Tu te voiles la face si tu penses qu’ils sont là pour autre chose que toi. »

« Tu te voiles la face si tu penses que la Révolution ne s’arrête qu’à moi. » réplique Enjolras sans y penser.

« Là où tu vois une Révolution, je vois juste une bande d’enfants des rêves plein la tête, sans emprise sur la réalité. Le jour où quelqu’un recevra une balle il ne saura même pas qu’il est censé mourir. Paris ne se lèvera pas pour nous. Ni aujourd’hui, ni demain. Quand _ils_ arriveront, nous serons seuls. » Les paroles se stoppent, Grantaire relève les yeux vers lui. « Et nous mourrons. »

La chape de plomb qui pesait sur ses émotions retombe lourdement et la colère s’évapore, lente et fugace. Le corps d’Enjolras semble se tendre et se relaxer en un ensemble parfait et dysharmonique. Au fond des yeux bleus, le calme et la résolution ont refait surface et c’est une voix douce, presque caressante, qui vient effleurer les peurs d’R.

« Pourquoi restes-tu, alors ? » Et cette question, c’est comme si Grantaire l’attend depuis toute sa vie.

« Pour toi » répond-t-il et il prend soin d’ignorer la lueur de victoire qui s’allume dans les yeux qui le crucifient. « Pour toi, évidemment. »

Il suit du regard les doigts fins d’Enjolras, le regarde tirer sur la doublure déchirée de son manteau rouge, l’observe alors qu’il lisse entre ses pouces un fin ruban de tissu écarlate. Il ferme les yeux lorsque les mains se tendent vers lui, esquisse un sourire en les rouvrant. Il admire la finesse du jeu, les idéaux si grands et si puissants qui poussent cet homme à les entraîner vers leur perte, les pieds droits devant. À la boutonnière de son gilet, le ruban. En face de lui, le sourire de la Révolution.

La voix sonne basse à son oreille, comme s’il chuchote contre son tympan. Il sent ses doigts à travers la manche de sa veste, la main puissante d’un chef de guerre. Les yeux clos, il sourit.

« Alors, R, si tu ne te bats pas pour la Patrie bats-toi pour moi. Tu seras peut-être comme les autres dehors, ou peut-être pas, mais tu seras le seul qui le saura. »

Enjolras s’écarte, Enjolras s’éloigne. Avant de passer la porte, il lui adresse un dernier regard, une dernière parole.

« Tu seras mon chevalier. »

Le regard planté entre ses omoplates, Grantaire ne lâche pas un mot. Il a la gorge serrée, la chair de poule à fleur de peau. Sous les yeux, une seule image, une seule pensée. On lui a donné bien des noms, d’Enjolras à Apollon, l’Antinoüs farouche de la Révolte mais ce n’est pas cela qu’il voit aujourd’hui, pas cela qui lui sourit à travers les canons. Depuis le début, Enjolras est ce qu’il est, depuis le début, Grantaire ne voit que ça ; l’Allégorie de la Révolution et sa traîne rouge, de sang et de passion.


End file.
